parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miku's Christmas Countdown
"Christmas is the most magical time of the year!" - Una ",Without the Christmas counter downer, Christmas will never come again!" - Penelo the Elf Miku: "Uh-oh..." "I can, and I WILL!" - Miku "When things are at their worst, that's when you have to believe the most." - Alicia Keys "It's a Christmas Miracle!" - Miku "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" - Santa The story is told by seiyuu Miho Arakawa to Penelo the elf , recounting the year and time Christmas almost didn't happen. As she narrates it to SF-A2 Miki, IA, Galaco, Aoki lapis, Yuzuki Yuakri, GUMI, Nekomarua, and Lily. Miho and Penelo recalls that Matsudappoyo had been researched as the one who had more Christmas joy than anyone else. As such, she plans to give him the official Christmas-Counter-Downer, without which Christmas can't happen. When Matsudappoyo throws it away, the windows on the device vanish, and it's up to Miku, Una and IA to once again save Christmas. Can Miku, And Una save the holidays?! Later, the last window of the Christmas Counterdowner ets broken, Matsudappoito celebrstes while Penelo despairs. Miku still believes in a christmas miracle. And Christmas is saved. Matsudappoito feels beaten while Santa says "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" making all the vocaloids happy. After the story, Miho Arakawa, Penelo, SF-A2 Miki, IA, Galaco, Aoki lapis, Yuzuki Yuakri, GUMI, Nekomarua, and Lily wish the viewer a Merry Christmas before Hatsune Miku suddenly appears and says it to the viewer herself, officially ending the special. Highlights * Sheryl Crow sings "It's Almost Christmas" with Elmo and some Anything Muppets * Matsudappoito throws away the counter-downer * OLIVER sings "Christmas Spirit" with forest animals * Charles Blitzen reports on how Stiller ruined Christmas * Anne Hathaway sings "I Want a Snuffleupagus for Christmas" with Big Bird and Snuffy * Tony Sirico and Steve Schirripa star in the titular roles of The Bert and Ernie Christmas Special with the help of Bert, Ernie, and Prairie Dawn. The sketch is a seasonal variation of Bert and Ernie's famous "banana in my ear" routine. * Alicia Keys sings "Do You Hear What I Hear?" with Elmo * Jamie Foxx sings "The Nutcracker Suite" with a dancing Nutcracker Elmo * Count von Count sings "I Saw Three Ships" with the help of Ty Pennington performing an Extreme Makeover: Christmas Carol Edition * Brad Paisley sings "Jingle Bells" with Grover and some penguins * ホワイト☆クリスマス (White☆Christmas) * Miho Arakawa's farewell. Notes * On the home video release, as Miho jokes with Penelo, his dialogue referring to a CDN report is re-dubbed to remove the mention of the special's commercial break. Characters Main Characters: : Hatsune Miku, Otomachi Una, Stiller the Elf, Stan the Snowball, Megurine Luka, IA, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Snuffy, Count von Count, Bert, Ernie, Momo, Kagamine Len, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Charles Blitzen, The Mouse King Background Characters : SF-A2 Miki, Kagamine Rin, Herry Monster, Kasane Ted and Teto, Hoots the Owl, Wolfgang the Seal, Murray Monster, Dancing Mice, Fruitcake, Candy Cane, Penguins, Anything Muppets, Anything Monsters, forest animals including Jamie Fox : : 2676002i.jpeg Cy2r2hXUAAAQojO.jpg CzKDA2QUcAAHI2E.jpg DOW7GZwVAAAZWby.jpg DOW7HPpV4AA oI8.jpg DOW7UWuU8AEX96z.jpg 雪ウナちゃん rapin 201811300815.png 雪ミク2012！ P Fxxx 201811060809.jpg 雪ミク２０１１ P Fxxx 201811060831.jpg : : : Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies